Baby OH Baby!
by Tizzylish
Summary: The sequel to "AIWFC" chapter 3 is now up! Basically fluff dealing with the scoobs, the AI team, and BA see inside for full summery! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Baby OH Baby!!

Author: Tizzylish

Disclaimer: Nope I'm not Joss Whedon. So sadly I'm only allowed to borrow these characters!!

Distribution: If you want it, take it, just tell me where you're taking it. 

Dedication: This is for everyone who sent me a review for "AIWFC…"! THANK YOU! Sorry this is so late! And to those I haven't replied back to I will as soon as possible!!

Timeline: _Ange_l season 5, about a month after "AIWFC…"

Spoilers: Both shows are fair game. 

Rating: If you can watch then you can read.

Authors Note: OK so here it is finally the sequel to "All I want For Christmas…", I hope you like it!! 

Authors Note 2: Spike is not corporeal!! Eve is still and going to be permanently stuck in that elevator so Lindsey isn't back. 

Summery: Buffy is 4 months pregnant with Xander and Willow's baby and has been back with Angel for a month. The AI team and the Scoobies are learning to mesh while the Scoobies settle in at the Hyperion. 

Chapter One:

***

"Deadboy!! What brings you to our humble establishment?" Xander yelled across the dining hall of the big creepy hotel he now was calling home. "Lemme guess could it be the blonde slayer that has barely been around lately because she's always off with you?"

Angel grizzled at the nickname, he didn't care if Xander had gone through a lot, that guy still just bugged him. And as for Buffy spending all her time with him well they had spent four and half years apart.

"Could you not call me that?" He asked with an annoyed sigh. Angel looked around his former home watching all the new little slayers hard at work remodeling the hotel. They had been in LA for almost a month and had been busy renovating the hotel making it suitable for a bunch of super powered teenage girls. Xander was overseeing all construction as the girls re-plastered and painted the walls, and watching an older bunch who were very carefully using the power saws to build new tables and chairs. Girls getting used to their new strength tended to break a lot of stuff, especially things that got in the way during the many melees teen-aged girls were apt to have. "Where is she?" He asked his tone nothing but cordial. Forcing a smile on his face.

" Try the office, Giles, Faith, Willow, and her were trying to decide how were gonna run our new slayer training facility. But they might…." He stated but only saw the bottom of his coat billow as the dark-haired vampire left the room. "…not be."

***

"So basically what your saying is you want me fire the lad for you?" Spike asked with a teasing tone and a smile on his lips.

"No?" Fred said with the lit of a question in her small voice, before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I want you to fire the Jalikop that keeps seeping mucus all over my lab whenever it sweeps up. Who would ever hire a mucus demon as a janitor?" 

"Sorry sweet, but I don't work for the big W&H, so I can't fire anyone let alone your demon." She was staring up at him. But it had absolutely no affect on him what so ever. "OK how about I talk to him, try to convince 'im to go into another department."

"Thank you Spike, I just can't do it. I mean I'm all miss tough as nails whenever the pressures on but I can't just fire him." She squeaked out and smiled at him.

"No problem pet. But as much as I like watching you work I'm going for a stroll, Mr. Mucus doesn't get in till later and well I have people to pester and demons to haunt." He turned and walked through the left wall of Fred's office whistling a happy tune. But then popped his head back through, "Besides I just love the look on Gunn's face when ever I come in through a wall. Shame he still not used to it." He pulled his head back with a wicked grin plastered and twinkle in his eye.

Fred picked up the phone on her desk, as she was going through on of her files, "Hey Wes? I think we have a problem."

***

"So that's the plan? I'm sorry I just don't think it's gonna work." Buffy said the doubt in her voice clear.

"Well it's just that it's the only thing we can think of to work."

"But are you really going to be OK with naming the baby Anya?"

"Hey that's only if I lose the coin toss, if I win its Tara." Willow answered quickly.

"Are you sure you want o do that though? Name the baby after…you know…" Buffy prodded gently.

"Yeah we are," off Buffy's questioning look, "we have discussed it thoroughly, plus we both want a boy."

"And if it's a boy…?" 

"Jesse Giles Rosenburg, what do you think?" Willow smiled thinking about the her baby that was growing inside her best friend. 

"I like it, but I still don't see why you can't name it after me if it's a girl." Buffy pouted slightly, "Not that Anya and Tara aren't beautiful names just…well…I'm carrying it." 

"And we thank and love you for that, but it is our baby _Auntie Buffy._" Willow laughed as Buffy threw a piece of stray popcorn at her. Before lifting up one of the pillows that adorned Willows little sofa and ducking behind it as the goddess launched a full popcorn assault on the giggling slayer.

"Buffy there's a vampire in lobby do you think we should slay him?" Faith yelled up to them from the bottom of the stairs. Faith looked over at Angel, "He looks really dangerous with the all black look he has going on." Faith hadn't even finished the sentence before Buffy came running down the stairs and immediately attacked Angel's welcoming mouth. 

"I said it before, I shall say it again, lust bunnies." Faith said but only a handful of the new slayers had heard her.

"Hi." Buffy quietly whispered her forehead pressed up against his.

"Hi" he responded leaning down to kiss her again but the annoying ring of his phone interrupted the moment.

"Wes? What's the problem?" he asked, he paused listening to Wesley, Buffy watched as the desperate stare fell over his face. 

TBC…

I promise an update as soon as possible… 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Baby OH Baby!!

Author: Tizzylish

Disclaimer: Nope I'm not Joss Whedon. So sadly I'm only allowed to borrow these characters!!

Distribution: FF.net, BUT If you want it, take it, just tell me where you're taking it. 

Dedication: This is for everyone who sent me a review for "AIWFC…"! THANK YOU! Sorry this is so late!

Timeline: _Ange_l season 5, about a month after "AIWFC…"

Spoilers: Both shows are fair game. 

Rating: If you can watch then you can read.

Feedback: Please? Pretty Please? I live for it, and if you are a wonderful kind person and do, please include your email address so I can send you a proper thank you!.

Authors Note: OK so here it is finally the sequel to "All I want For Christmas…", I hope you like it!! 

Authors Note 2: Spike is not corporeal!! Eve is still and going to be permanently stuck in that elevator so Lindsey isn't back.

Summery: Buffy is 4 months pregnant with Xander and Willow's baby and has been back with Angel for a month. The AI team and the Scoobies are learning to mesh while the Scoobies settle in at the Hyperion. Also their could be something wrong with the baby.

***

Chapter Two:

"Yes Doll, believe me I understand completely," Lorne spoke into the cell phone that seemed permanently attached to his ear, "I can't have a spell cast that will cause Ben Affleck to fall in love with you." He paused. "Why? Because we're already trying to sort out the mess that happened when J.Lo had us cast the spell. Brit calm down, I'm sure you can find someone else. They must be lined up around the block for you." Lorne passed by his assistant and rolled his eyes while he mouthed 'Britney Spears' and crossed through the threshold of his office. Before he noticed the fax that was placed a top the monstrous pile of contracts that covered his desk. Reading the fax from Wesley, Lorne spoke into the phone, "Britney babe, I'm going through a tunnel." He then promptly hung up on the blonde performer and left heading straight for the Hyperion.

***

"So according to Stype v. Thomas, the precedent commands the law can not usurp demons kept as domestic pets." Gunn paused. "Mr. Frierson had every right to keep the Gorlip demon and Officer Gallant could not take the demon from him without just cause." Gunn dribbled to ball a little and then arched himself for the perfect lay-up and smiled as he heard the satisfying swish it made as it went through the net. 

"So is that really what you said? 'Cause man that in no way sounds threatening" Wood responded as he stole the faded orange basketball from the lawyer. 

"I know that's what I thought, but man the guy just started balling. Just broke down and cried said he was sorry and would never do it again." He tried to block the former Principal's arms as he went for another free throw. 

"Maybe he was under a lot of stress? Or a spell? I just don't see why he would cry?"

"Yeah maybe, I ended up having to comfort the man as he sobbed and dried his eyes with the ugliest tie I've ever seen." Gunn walked over to the bench where his water was and took a drink before wiping the sweat off his face with his discarded shirt. Wood followed him and picked his own water and poured it over his head. 

"Maybe that was the cause of his stress the ugly tie." Wood responded

"Yeah, it was pretty ugly, reminded me of Konaetal demon, maroon with bright neon yellow spots."

"Yssh I hope that was a gift and not the guys own taste." Wood and Gunn chuckled as they screwed the caps on both their bottles.

"Gunn your jackets moving?" Wood noticed the pocket begin to jump a bit. And was wary of what could cause it to actually jump off the wooden bench.

"Ohh new cell phone," Gunn reached into his pocket and flipped the phone open. "Company issued, I jump every time it rings. Excuse me a moment." He told Wood before answering the phone and stepping away.

"We got to head back to headquarters," Gunn said as he started picking up his stuff. "Sounds like something big is going down."

"OK fine," Wood lifted his shirt up over his head and pulled it down, "Wait, whose headquarters? Yours or mine?"

"Can you hold on a sec." Gunn then proceeded to dial the number on his cell phone.

***

"Okay this is bloody ridiculous!" Giles sighed angrily and whipped his glasses off before looking back at the other watcher, "I mean you can't really believe that this is actually going to happen?" His expression changing from anger to worry.

"I know but Fred says her cosmic readings are off the charts and the mythology does match up." Wesley told his former rival/mentor. "If your asking if I want it to be true, then the answer is no. But all the signs point to it? You have to admit that."

"Yes I realize that it does all fit but it could it really be?" Giles put his glasses back on and sank into the chair in his new office.

"I think it is." The former rogue demon hunter answered.

***

The slayers were out patrolling the sewers and Andrew was at an all day Star Trek movie marathon. So it was just the senior members of the Scoobies and the fang gang. The whole group was gathered together in the master suite that had been converted into Giles' living quarters and office, Fred, Wes, Gunn, Wood, Giles, Faith, Lorne, Dawn, Angel, Buffy, Willow and Xander. They all looked concerned, and Willow looked like she was going to cry but Xander held her. The news Wesley, Fred and Giles had just presented sent a chill through all their bones. 

"So basically your saying that Willow and Xander's baby is the Messiah?" Dawn asked bluntly.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Baby OH Baby!!

Author: Tizzylish

Disclaimer: Nope I'm not Joss Whedon. So sadly I'm only allowed to borrow these characters!! Also I do not mean to offend anyone from using the term 'Messiah'. This story really doesn't have any religious implications it simply explores the mythology. 

Distribution: FF.net, BUT If you want it, take it, just tell me where you're taking it. 

Dedication: This is for everyone who sent me a review for "AIWFC…"! THANK YOU! And too Imzadi for unknowingly helping with a major plot hole without even knowing it. 

Timeline: _Ange_l season 5, about a month after "AIWFC…"

Spoilers: Both shows, "AIWFC…" and previous chapters. 

Rating: If you can watch then you can read.

Feedback: Please? Pretty Please? I live for it, and if you are a wonderful kind person and do, please include your email address so I can send you a proper thank you!.

Authors Note: OK so here it is finally the sequel to "All I want For Christmas…", I hope you like it!! 

Authors Note 2: Spike is not corporeal!! Eve is still and going to be permanently stuck in that elevator. 

Authors Note 3: OK so SORRY this took so long!!! I promise not to take so long with chapter four!! The RL has kept me way to busy but I've luckily hit a nice lull!! Also I realize so far this hasn't been very B/A but I promise mindless fluff as soon as I'm done with the whole plot thing.

Summery: Buffy is 4 months pregnant with Xander and Willow's baby and has been back with Angel for a month. The AI team and the Scoobies are learning to mesh while the Scoobies settle in at the Hyperion. Also their could be something wrong with the baby.

***

Chapter Three:

"No Dawn, the baby is not the 'Messiah'", Giles paused thinking. "What we are merely truing to explain is that there have been many signs to indicate that a large supernatural and cosmic force has risen lately. And the circumstances surrounding the baby's conception parallel those of the Christian mythology regarding the birth of Christ." Giles was uncomfortably trying to explain. "Which would then cause the next apocalypse."

"How could this happen?" Buffy started to speak "I mean how…" Before she gave up and just leaned into Angel's chest.

"Well you see..." Wesley spoke up, "Because Willow is a Goddess and since Buffy has been impregnated by both mystical and practical sciences the conception was in a sense immaculate. So it follows…"

"But how?" Willow interrupted "I mean I'm not that kind of Goddess! I'm not even technically a 'Divine Being' I simply achieved a greater sense of enlightenment that allows me to tap all my mystical energies!" She angrily yelled at the head of Research and Intelligence at Wolfram and Hart. Before she began to falter as she sat down in her chair. "Goddess is just the title we came up with because that's the nearest thing to what I am. I'm not a 'higher being', just a…" Willow's face was slowly becoming covered in small tears.

"Will it's gonna be OK Wes is wrong. Don't you remember all those times senior year when Wesley was wrong about something." Xander crouched down to comfort her. "I mean come on, think about it!" Xander tried to smile at her.

"I hate to be the voice of factual information but the mystical readings have reported a significant rise in positive energy in the past month, so that has to be…"

"Caused be the 200 slayers that just arrived in LA." Faith finished Fred's sentence. "I think you guys are jumping the gun a bit, I mean most of the stuff you've told us is easily explainable or to vague to fit your facts." Faith finished.

"Yes, I realize that, and that's what troubles me the most." Giles answered her, "so far though theirs only one way to determine whether we are correct in our suspicions, we have to visit the Delphonic Courts."

***

Buffy was sitting outside in the garden with Willow and Xander while Angel made all the calls and Wes opened all the channels.

"It's not true, I figured the Baby would grow up to be pretty powerful. But this is preposterous!" Willow had perked up a bit, "As Faith said it only _vaguely_ fits." 

"Yeah I mean I had a doctor inject me with your fertilized zygote! I doubt that was how it happened the first time!" Buffy said she had gone over everything in her head and the idea that Xander and Willow's Baby was the second coming became less likely by the minute. 

"Precisely," the three looked up to see Giles was joining them, "But going to see the Justices of Delphi will help clear all this mess up for good."

"Giles what is this whole 'Higher Telephone Court' about?" Buffy asked

"Delphonic, and what they are, is a panel of Justices who will hear our plea for information concerning the baby and then will decide, based on the severity of the situation, whether or not we should know." Giles explained.

"So how does it work?" Willow asked, "And does that mean there's a chance they won't tell us about the baby?"

"Willow I'm not exactly sure how they go about business…" Giles started.

"What happens is two representatives will argue the need for answers." Gunn entered the garden. "I will act as one but right now the problem is we have no second representative."

"Yes we do." Angel appeared in the doorway, "I just got off the phone with him, we need to get going he got us an appointment for an hour from now."

"WHAT!" Gunn exclaimed, "Who the Hell else do you trust to do this with me?"

"Lindsey McDonald."

TBC

I promise to update much faster this time!!! 


End file.
